I Hate You Fred Weasley!
by AlwaysWithEmma
Summary: Hermione says she hates Fred, But Does she really? Takes place after the Battle of Hogwarts. Fred goes back to Hogwarts, and Hermione is finishing up her 7th year. -Short Story-
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So this is my first fanfic, and I hope you guys like it. If you have any constructive criticism, it is appreciated. Also please review :) I don't know if I should keep this as a oneshot or continue. **

**Disclamer : obviously I do not own anything, everything belongs to J.K rowling :)**

* * *

**"You're a PRAT Frederick Weasley!" Hermione yelled. **

**"Aw come on Hermione, it was just an innocent little prank" Fred said calmly, "Besides the color suits you" he added, giving her a wink. He'd never admit it but he loved the way her face turned red when she got furious.**

**"INNOCENT?! MY HAIR IS BLUE!" she screamed so loudly that everyone in the corridor heard her; but she didn't care. However, Fred didn't say anything back, so he just stood there smirking at her. "Why are you giving me that look?"**

**"You get cute when you're angry" Fred stated simply, sending her ,yet again, another wink.**

_'Oh lord did Fred just wink at me AGAIN?'_**She thought to herself. "I am not cute when I am mad." she muttered angrily. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't use me as your test subject, you arse!"**

**"Look I'll return your hair to its' normal color" Pulling out his wand, "Repairo. There no harm done" He replied smirking at her.**

**"Bloody hell Fred, Why me?!" She asked, aggravated.**

**Fred put a hand over his heart and pretended to be hurt. "Oh Hermione!...most witches would be honored to be near me."**

**"Those witches don't really know you" she smirked, faking a smile. "For all I care you can have all the witches in the world adore you, but I could care less!" she added, her temper rising once again.**

**"You mean you don't like me?" Fred asked, with no trace of teasing in his voice.**

**"No, I hate you! I'm sick of being used for your pranks! I'm sick of you testing your products on first years! I hate that you think you're all that! and most importantly I hate that you never leave me alone!" Hermione said furiously, however as soon as she finished she noticed Fred had a pale, vacant expression on his face.**

**"I see...I didn't realize I was that atrocious to you. I'll leave you alone from now on." Fred said in a monotone voice, and started walking away. At that moment, Hermione grabbed his wrist to prevent him from leaving.**

**"I'm so sorry Fred" Hermione said while tears were forming in her eyes. "I didn't mean any of it."**

**"Then why did you say it?" Fred replied, still speaking in a monotone voice.**

**"I was just upset because today Snape embarrassed me in front of the whole class calling me a know-it-all bookworm and then Ron said the exact same thing later on." At this point, Hermione was crying.**

_'Oh no I can't stand to see her cry. Those beautiful brown eyes don't deserve to filled with tears'_** Fred thought to himself. **

**"Well that's because their both intimidated by your brilliant mind." Fred said, chuckling a bit.**

**"Yeah I suppose you are right" Hermione soon found herself smiling again. She quickly looked into his eyes and without even thinking she blurted out saying, "You have the most lovely eyes I've ever seen."**

**Hermione instantly shut her mouth with her hands and ran away. Fred just stood there for a moment, shocked at what she had just said; maybe she did like him after all, but she ran away.**_ 'I have to find her'_** he told himself, so he went off searching for Hermione. **

**It didn't take long. She was in the library as usual; and was a reading a book.**_'Ha, surprise there'_**he thought to himself sarcastically. She instantly saw that he was there and quickly averted her eyes.**

**"Hermione...Do you like me...?" He asked cautiously, afraid that she might run out on him again.**

**"No" she muttered softly, but loud enough for Fred to hear her.**

**"Oh really?...Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" Fred whispered.**

**"Yes I do because it's the truth" she replied, putting emphasis on the word truth.**

**Fred laughed at that, "You Hermione Granger are lying through your gritted teeth and you know that...you don't just compliment someone for no reason"**

**"How would YOU know that?...maybe I felt like being nice. Either way you'll never know." she said, proudly folding her arms across her chest.**

**"Why would you want to be nice to me Hermione?" Fred asked curiously. Although he knew what he was doing. He was going to trick her into confessing.**

**"Um..well..you're interesting" She said shrugging her shoulders.**

**"Hmmm How am I interesting?" Fred asked her.**

**"Why are you asking me all these questions?" Quickly she realized,**

_'what if he's trying to get me to confess'__._**Her face went pale. She fastlenly got up from her table, trying to leave but was blocked by the boy whom she loved.**

**"Tell me the truth, Hermione" he said. At that point, Fred's face was much too close to hers'.**

_'oh no what do I do?, Should I just tell him? No I can't! oh bloody hell!'_**. She moved in closer and kissed him. She expected him to push her away, but instead he began kissing her back. She put her arms around his neck; and Fred pulling her closer to his body; Never ever letting her go. **


	2. Chapter 2

**********So I decided to add another chapter :)**

* * *

**********The next morning, Hermione woke up with a smile on her face, remember yesterday's events'. How she had kissed Fred and he kissed her back. His lips were so warm on hers'; she loved the feel of it.**

Flashback

Hermione pulled away from the kiss, and pressed her forehead against his.

"Sorry, Sorry I didn't mean to", she said taking short breaths.

"Don't be, I've been wanting to do that for a while now" Fred said, while giving her a small smile to reassure her.

"So...what does this mean?"

"It means I will have to take you out on a date" He replied, winking at her.

"Well Ok I guess." She said finally catching her breath, "I'll see you later"

End of Flashback.

Smiling, she got up eagerly; took a shower, got dressed in her robes, and went straight down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She was beyond excited to see Fred; little did she know what awaited her. She sat down and noticed that Fred was sitting next to some ravenclaw, whom she didn't know. He wasn't just talking to the girl; he was flirting. 'God! the nerve of that boy. He asks me out and then he flirts with some girl' Hermione thought, 'I bet he didn't even see me!' She was practically yelling at herself for being so stupid; so naive. At that moment, Fred saw her; Hermione quickly got up and practically ran out of the great hall.

"Wait! Hermione!" Fred yelled after her.

However, Hermione didn't listen, she just kept pacing; she didn't want to hear his illogical excuses for his behavior. But, Fred caught up with her and pulled her around.

******"What?!" She muttered violently. "Shouldn't you be talking to that girl?"**

"It's not what it looks like, I swear!" Fred replied.  
"Oh right...winking, making jokes, and giving her your signature smirk isn't flirting at all!" Hermione said calmly, but sarcastically.

"It doesn't mean anything ok? It was just a joke!" He replied, while his temper rising a bit.

"Everything is a joke to you! Bloody hell! Can't you take anything SERIOUSLY!?" She yelled, "How am I suppose to believe anything you say? Do you even have feelings for me?! Or was that a joke too?!" She added, while her face was steaming with anger. Her face could almost resemble a tomato.

"Do you honestly think that lowly of me?" He asked, she noticed that there was a contempt of hurt in the way he spoke.

"I don't know what to believe anymore" She replied, and walked away from him; not giving him a single glance back.   



	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Hermione went through her classes zombie-like. She couldn't pay attention, wouldn't take notes, and she wouldn't even raise her hand up when a teacher asked a the class a question. Ron and Harry noticed something was wrong but they didn't ask because they knew that if they asked her; she might lose it. Hermione, also, barely ate, but it wasn't because of the fight they had yesterday; it was what she heard Fred say after they fought.

_Flashback_

After she left him stranded in the corridor, she realized she didn't want things to end up like this ,so she went back and found him. However Fred was talking to to Angelina, so she waited till he was done talking to her to finally make peace.

"I hate her!" She knew that was Fred's voice. She felt her throat contracting.

"Look, Fred you can do so much better than her." I heard Angelina say. "In fact, you could always have me, instead of her" Hermione's heart was pounding so loud; she felt like she was about to faint so she ran off. She already knew what was gonna happen. He was gonna kiss her and then they'd end up together. It was probably all for the best anyway. 'Besides he hates me' she told herself. 'Why would he want me when he could have Angelina?' 'I'm just a boring bookworm that takes things too seriously'. Hermione rushed to her dormitory that night, and she cried herself to sleep.

_End of flashback_

She went down the great hall for dinner. She figured she might as well eat something considering the lack of nutrition she had today. She filled her plate up with mashed potatoes, chicken, and pumpkin juice. 'It's better than nothing I suppose'. Hermione was so deep in her thoughts, she didn't even notice someone sit right next to her. She was startled when someone put a hand on her shoulder, it was Fred.  
She looked into his eyes for about a minute when she tore herself away to go talk to Ginny. However, his hand was still on her shoulder and she couldn't figure out why.

_'He hates me, why would want anything to do with me?'_ she thought. But, nevertheless it was still there. She could see the way he was looking at her. But it was no ordinary way of looking at a person; His eyes sparkled, and his face had a certain glow about the way he looked at her. Usually he would just flirt with a girl, but never like this.

"Hermione" he whispered into her ear. Her heart stopped beating for about a second, but she refused to look his way. "Please talk to me" he added. However, she still resisted.

Fred finally took his hand off her shoulder and went off to go to chat with George and Lee. Finally her breathing returned to normal. It seemed Ginny noticed what was going on and gave Hermione a look. "Later" she mouthed and Ginny nodded.

After, Hermione finished her dinner, she went to the library hoping she could get some alone time. After the day she had, she came to the conclusion she earned it. Hermione started working on her potions' essay, she was so into it that once again she didn't notice someone sit right next to her. "Talk"

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" Hermione whispered aggressively.

"You told me later, it's later so talk" Ginny said sternly, crossing her arms over her chest. Hermione sighed and thought "Well I might as well confess, since there's no getting out of it"

"I love him, and he hates me" She muttered sadly.

"You're wrong, I see the way he looks at you" Ginny replied.

"I heard him Ginny, I went back looking for him after we fought and I overheard him talking to Angelina" She said, "He said he hates me, and the worst part is I'm pretty sure Fred and Angelina are a couple now"

Ginny looked astounded. The two sat in silence for a couple of minutes, before Ginny said "I'm sorry". Hermione knew what she meant by that; she would forever be in love with Fred Weasley, but that love would never be returned.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay Last chapter mainly because I have no more inspiration for this story. Anyway hope you all like it!

* * *

Hermione went out to the Quidditch pitch to get rid of all her troubles, for awhile at least. However, she wasn't expecting anyone to follow her, but someone was behind her. Fred was tiptoeing, as if he was a mouse, so he could confront her. Hermione sat down and looked up at the sky. She was drawn into it, that she didn't even notice someone sit down next to her.

"Are you ready to tell me what's wrong now?" Hermione froze. Her heart rate was increasing. The first thing she could think of was to sprint, but it was no use because Fred gripped her wrist tightly.

"You hate me" She mumbled softly, but she knew Fred heard it because at that moment his face turned pale.

"Hermione -" He started to say.

"Don't" She replied angrily. "Nothing you say will convince me otherwise".

"I...don't hate you" He responded weakly, "Please believe me".

"Why don't you just go to your girlfriend?" She spat out.

"I am with my girlfriend" He stated, as if it was obvious.

'_What was he playing at?', _Hermione thought.

"I'm not your girlfriend" She said disgustedly, "Angelina is"

Fred sighed, "Hermione I didn't mean it when I said I hated you. I was angry and I just blurted it out. I'm not with Angelina, I pushed her off before she and I could do anything. I even pranked her"

"Whatever" She replied, still disbelieving.

"Why can't you believe me?!" He shouted violently. Fred finally released her wrist, so Hermione could finally stand up. Fred got up as well.

"Because already you broke my heart!" She replied, with tears coming down her cheeks.

Fred grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. "I won't do that again"

"Why should I believe that?" She muttered furiously.

"Because I love you"

'_What?! He loves me?' _Hermione thought, _'Am I in a dream?' _

"I'm sorry for screwing up. I should have never flirted with her. You're the only girl I care about" He said gently.

"I love you too Fred" She managed to say, trying to control her sobs. Fred whipped away all her tears with his hand, and then leaned forward to kiss her.

Reluctantly, she pulled away. Fred seemed a bit confused at this. "What did you do to Angelina?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Wouldn't you love to know?" He replied with a wink, "I made her hair blue, although it still looks much better on you than her" Hermione smacked his arm playfully, interlocked her fingers with Fred, and started walking back to Hogwarts.

-2 years later-

The Burrow

"Hermione!" Fred called out from his room.

"What Fred? I'm busy!" She shouted, storming into his room with her arms crossed.

"It'll only take a second, I swear" He replied, "Look out the window"

"Fred you are _**so **_weird" She muttered.

"But you still love me" He replied, smirking at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and stared out at her boyfriend's window. She looked up at the sky and it read, "Hermione will you marry me? -Fred"

She quickly turned around to see Fred kneeling on one foot with a diamond ring in his hand. "Hermione you are the most amazing women I have ever met. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do the honor of marrying me?"

"Yes!" She replied, attacking her finance, and smothering him with kisses.

"She said yes!" Fred shouted, and everyone came into the room to start congratulating Fred and Hermione.

A much too gleeful Ginny pulled Hermione aside, and said "I told you that he liked you"

* * *

I'm currently working on my other story Better Than Revenge which is also a Fred/Hermione story :)


End file.
